Svoldia
The Svoldian archipelago is home to tribal warriors who all follow the leadership of a single monarch, the Stone King or Stone Queen. Currently the Stone Queen is Anjelika Weisenburg of Whytehold after she proved herself in a duel. Svoldians are legendary sailors, dragonslayers, and wielders of the magic of the storm. They are also good at crafting magical equipment, and experts are working dragonbone and scale. The capital of Svoldia is the port city of Vernheim. History The Betrayal of the Dragons Long ago, the Svoldians worshipped the storm dragons. They had temples and shrines all across the isles, dedicated to dragon worship. Akrazur, the great storm dragonlord, told the dragon Zaroksinir to watch over the Svoldians. However, Zaroksinir was a lazy and greedy dragon. Zaroksinir approached the Svoldians and told them that they needed to give the dragons all of their magical artefacts, “to show their devoutness”. The Svoldians, in their blind faith, agreed, and Zaroksinir told them that he’d be certain to protect them due to their faith. A few months later Svoldia was attacked by the Calamarans, and many died. High Priest Vigmar called Zaroksinir and demanded to know why he hadn’t protected them. The storm dragon told them that they still weren’t devout enough, and now they needed to give him all their precious metals. Many of the Svoldians realised that Zaroksinir was decieving them, but there were still a lot who were faithful to the greedy dragon, and gave up their gold and silver. Civil war broke out in the isles, and the rebels fiercely attacked the faithful. The priests once more called upon Zaroksinir and asked him for aid. Zaroksinir told them that he would only help them if they cleared out a castle or two for him to live in and store his things. High Priest Vigmar realised at this moment the true nature of the villainous beast, and in a fit of rage, attacked the dragon. The high priest was quickly followed by his other priests, and Zaroksinir realised he was outmatched by these great Svoldian warriors who wielded powerful magic. But before he could fly away, one of his wings was wounded severely by Vigmar's battleaxe. What ensued was a short but bloody battle, and at the end of it Zaroksinir’s body lay headless on the floor of the church. Later the faithful strode out to the battlefield to face the rebels, waving a white flag and bearing the head of Zaroksinir. With the death of one of their number, many other storm dragons attacked the Svoldians, who bravely held out. One woman, by the name of Arielle, became a champion of the Svoldians, and slew many dragons herself. During this war against the dragons, the Svoldians developed many methods to take down the powerful beasts, and became known as expert dragonkillers. By the time the dragons stopped invading, the Svoldians had perfected the art of fighting dragons, and their hatred for the creatures had escalated into a religious fervor. The gods leaped onto this chance, and soon the Svoldians had converted to something new, the Slayer. Geography Svoldia is located upon the Stormwind Current, a consistent weather pattern that sends storms and cold weather from the eastern sea, over the southern tip of Izir, across most of East Calamar, over Svoldia, and into Tyrrus. Therefore Svoldia is often slightly colder, and much less humid, than other islands of the Shattered Sea, but still enjoys a warm tropical climate. Svoldia is also often racked by storms because of this, and due to its high peaks, breaks the strength of the storm. The islands of Svoldia are, at first glance, bleak rocky places, filled with sun-baked and windswept crags. Sparse trees grow on these peaks, and naval travel is treacherous. However, Svoldia's true beauty is often hidden. Fertile valleys and cloistered fjords contain rainforests as verdant as any place in the Shattered Sea. Svoldian cities and towns are usually built in these places. The largest island in Svoldia is Karthengard, a fortuitous island that the Svoldians believe was designed by the gods. It has a high bulwark of mountains and peaks on one side, and the rest of the island is a lush jungle surrounding a large clear bay. Large reefs lurk beneath the surface outside the bay, treacherous for any invading force but easily avoided by those who know the seas around the island. The Svoldian's largest city, Vernheim, sits upon this bay. Cities and Islands The largest island in Svoldia, Karthengard, holds the largest cities. Three important places are in this island, the capital city of Vernheim, the religious town of Vigmarhalla, and nestled within the jungle and on the mountain foothills, Skarlhorn Peak, known for its forges, mines, and craftsmen. Two other islands are important to note in the Svoldian archipelago; Naglvarlund and Ragnarr. Ragnarr is known as a place where all the strongest Svoldian warriors come from, and Naglvarlund is a cultural island, upon which sits the great mausoleum of Naglfarhalla, where the greatest warriors are taken after death. A few large towns are located on territory outside of the actual Svoldian archipelago, such as Biornheim. The Dread Port of Anghol was once a prosperous town near Naglvarlund, until it was attacked and destroyed by Astrid Skarlwasten in 20.31. Even after she left, the presence of the Spiritstorm remained, causing many of those who died to return as Draug. Politics The various tribes of Svoldia generally have autonomy, and are each lead by a Chieftain. When important decisions must made, the Chieftain meet at Vernheim and act as a republic, with the Stone King or Queen having final say. In recent years, the Chieftains have changed to meeting at Whytehold, since Anjelika Weisenburg is now the Stone Queen. Since Whytehold has taken over, they have taken a much more active stance in controlling the tribes of Svoldia. This has created some dissent, especially among the fiercely independent Ragnarr and tribes. Chieftainship of Svoldia is usually family based, based on a lineage of rulers. However, sometimes a Chieftain may cede their power to a worthy Thane, willingly or not. The Stone King is usually chosen by a ritualistic combat, with all nominees fighting against each other. The nominees are usually Chieftains or Thanes. The last man standing is the new Stone King or Queen. Duelling is a large part of Svoldian politics. If a tribesman disagrees with his chieftain's decision, he can challenge the chieftain to a duel, and whoever wins gets their way. Supposedly the Slayer will favour whoever is in the right, and allow them to win. Additionally, if a Chieftain disobeys these ancient traditions, the tribe can by all rights rise up and kill them. This has created complications and is far from a perfect system, but it has meant that tyrrany is rare in Svoldia. The church of the Slayer are above the Chieftains and the Stone Queen, although rarely involve themselves in politics. However, if they come forth with a message from the Slayer, all tribes heed their words. Tribes The Karthengard Tribe: The largest and most powerful tribe, utilising the strategic position on the Karthengard bay and the well-crafted equipment that comes out of Skarlhorn Peak. The current Chieftain is Ioden Lothriksson. The Ragnarr Tribe: This tribe have the greatest warriors and fiercest berserkers, and made their home on the harsh island of Ragnarr. They have many warrior traditions and rites unique to them. The current Chieftain is Ragvyr Vorkhildr The Naglvarlund Tribe: The most powerful magic users in Svoldia. Although they do still revere the Slayer, they hold the Lady of the Mist in higher regard, and many of them use the controversial practices of Shadowlight magic. The current Chieftain is Grysa Svarhalla. The Biornheim Tribe: The most prolific traders of Svoldia, living in the cloistered paradise port of Biornheim, which sits upon the northern edge of a large island south of Svoldia. The Biornheim tribe are much less eager for bloodshed than other tribes, and less likely to be roused to warfare, but their warriors are just as strong as those of other tribes, and they are significantly richer than most. The current Chieftain is Svenrir Biorgruuf. The Skaelmir Tribe: The most widespread Svoldian tribe. The Skaelmir tribe have large colonies and outposts all across the Shattered Sea. In Svoldia itself, their homeland is spread across several small isles. The current Chieftain is Skeggi Skaelmir. The Valkyr Tribe: A relatively small tribe, the Valkyr are known for widely advertising themselves as mercenaries. They have often been conflicted with other tribes due to this, and are sometimes seen as dishonourable. The current Chieftain is Lagatha Valkyr. Raiding and Trading Svoldia itself lacks many resources, and there is practically no space for agriculture. The people of Svoldia are hunter-gatherers and fishermen. However, this is not enough to feed a civilisation. Therefore, for centuries the Svoldians have turned to raiding and trading. With their powerful warriors and fast ships, it is easy for the Svoldians to raid the various isles of the Shattered Sea to plunder food and resources. For centuries the Calamarans have been pestered by Svoldian raiders. However, they also have valuable trade resources, with their minerals and dragonbone. They happily trade these with the other savage isles. The only other resource Svoldia has in abundance is warriors. A few tribes have turned to mercenary work.